This invention relates to a printing device for multiple recorders wherein values of variable amounts are recorded of a moving recording tape in the form of consecutive symbols, e.g. dots, in one or several colors.
Printing devices of the type described herein include a rotary printing head which is adapted to be periodically moved toward and away from the recording tape and has a plurality of spaced printing tips or pins about its periphery. The printing head must be arranged such that while a printing tip is in contact with the recording tape, rotation of the printing head is arrested to avoid smudges. In the prior art this has required a complex drive unit including separate independent drive means for the rotating movement and for the lifting and lowering movement, respectively. A chopper bar or a rocker is provided to press down the printing head during the printing operation and a further mechanism is provided to lift the printing head following the printing operation. Thus, it will be appreciated that the drive mechanisms of prior art printing devices for multiple recorders have been relatively complex.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a printing device for multiple recorders in which the drive mechanism for the printing head is substantially simplified with respect to both the lowering and lifting movement and the rotating movement of the printing head.